


The Lieutenant and the Crow

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Digital Art, M/M, Neck Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Explicit Krem/Zevran illustration, archived from tumblr. Originally drawn for the Zevran Does Skyhold collection.





	The Lieutenant and the Crow




End file.
